


Stumble Upon

by justanexercise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanexercise/pseuds/justanexercise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry really didn’t mean to look, at least the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stumble Upon

During breakfast in the Great Hall, Harry avoided looking directly at Hermione, but even then his cheeks held a slight blush. Hermione was berating Ron for the umpteenth time and growled. Previously, Harry never thought much of those growls, but now he clenched his teeth and shifted uneasily on the bench. He briefly remembered that growl in an entirely other setting and his mind stumbled to a halt. Harry licked his chapped lips and felt a twinge in his lower stomach. 

“Harry?” 

His head snapped up to Hermione’s worried gaze but quickly averted his eyes. “Yea?” answered Harry while fiddling with his spoon. 

“Are you alright?” 

“Fine,” he squeaked and coughed to cover up his unusually high pitched voice. “Just tired is all.” 

Offering a small smile, Harry returned to his untouched plate of food with new fervor, shoveling eggs into his mouth like Ron would. He could still feel Hermione staring at him, probably with disapproval and slight disgust. To his relief, Hermione continued her conversation with Ron. He would get through this day; he just had to stop thinking about it. That proved to be quite difficult, especially when Hermione moaned. This particular moan was one of annoyance, Ron had pestered her about Krum again but his imagination went another way. Once more, Harry’s mind wandered to Hermione moaning, similar to the one he just heard, but the one he fixated on was full of lust. 

With breakfast barely eaten, Harry was glad to be going to Potions for the first time. This at least meant he had to concentrate and not let his mind wander, well he prayed that would be the case. Hermione had stopped studying him, to which he was entirely grateful for, maybe accounting his behavior for his trepidation on the upcoming third task. His dilemma came right back once he spotted Fleur Delacour down the hall. Harry looked over at Hermione who seemed to be engrossed in whatever Ron was saying, but he saw her inconspicuously look at Fleur and wink. His head swiveled in time to just catch Fleur drop a piece of parchment on the ground and walk away with her entourage. When they reached the discarded parchment, Harry wondered just how Hermione would grab it without attracting attention. They walked passed it without Hermione doing anything. Just as he was about to discard their rendezvous as a brief one-off, the parchment zoomed right into Hermione’s hand and tucked into her robes in less than a second. Harry blinked. Once again he was reminded of Hermione’s status of brightest witch of her age. He had barely mastered the Accio charm a few months prior for the First Task and Hermione was now doing it non-verbally. Harry shook his head, clearing his mind. It wouldn’t do to fixate on Hermione and Fleur right now when Snape was already scowling at the Trio. 

The rest of his day went by uneventfully, a few points taken away per usual during Potions especially with his wandering mind lately. Harry glanced over at Hermione who had her head buried in her Arithmancy book, she didn’t look any different from the beginning of the year, yet she was an entirely different being to him now. Ron yawned quite loudly to his left and stumbled to a stand, narrowly knocking over his ink pot with his clumsy limbs. 

“Going up to sleep, you coming Harry?” Ron asked. 

Harry glanced at his half written parchment for Potions and shook his head. “Not yet.” 

“You have been working on that for the past hour, how are you still so behind?” Hermione asked. 

He bit his tongue. Harry had nearly blurted out that it was all her fault he couldn’t concentrate on Snape’s assignment. Instead he shrugged his shoulders. “Couldn’t concentrate.” 

Hermione rolled her eyes and Ron bid them both good night. As Harry was adding the final paragraph, he was surprised that Hermione was still with him. She had to have finished her homework for the next month by now. Her Arithmancy essay was twice the length she normally had and that was a feat, Hermione’s work was always nearly two or three times more detailed than the requirements. He noticed how fidgety she was, she kept checking a pocket watch he had not seen her have until the previous week. It looked like an antique than something new. Then it hit him like the Whomping Willow to the face, she was waiting for him to leave!

He never once thought of Hermione as a sexual being, she was his best friend and like a sister. Mentally slapping himself, Harry covered his face with his hands. Yes, like a sister. He should not be thinking about the way she arched her back against the floor, or those breathy moans as Fleur –

Harry slammed his potions book on his hand. Pain was good; pain meant no more inappropriate thoughts. 

“Harry! Are you okay?” Hermione lifted the book and to his relief nothing was. She gently tested his fingers. “What is wrong with you?”

He hissed at the sudden sharp pain in his pinky finger. “Good way to stay awake?” 

“You are impossible.” 

She quickly casted some healing spells and the swelling and pain were minimal now. He muttered his thanks. 

“Go to sleep,” Hermione commanded. “It’s late, you’re almost finished with Snape’s assignment, just finish it in the morning.”

Hermione must really want him to go away if she was telling him to leave without finishing his homework. Instead of prying like he had wanted to, he nodded. While climbing the stairs, Harry glanced back to see Hermione check the time once more and spelled her belongings into her bag.  
After everyone else had fallen into deep sleep, Harry dared to take out his Maruader’s Map and perused the corridors. He checked the Prefect’s bathroom but no sign of Hermione or Fleur. Harry frowned and shook his head. This was good, right? They weren’t off doing the naughty and Harry could get a good night’s rest now that he can definitively conclude it was nothing more than a night of debauchery. Slightly disappointed but utterly reassured, Harry was about to put away the map until he spotted their names together. His jaw dropped, he really shouldn’t be this surprised but he was. Taking all but two seconds to make a decision, Harry pulled out his invisibility cloak. He was just checking on them, just to make sure Hermione was fine. That’s it, yes, he’s just making sure his best friend was enjoying herself. No, that’s not quite right; he was making sure Hermione was safe. 

Harry shook his head. He really should’ve expected them to be there, after all, that is Hermione’s favorite place at Hogwarts. He was sure that he would never be able to go to the library again without associating it with Hermione and Fleur’s antics, but Harry was entirely fine with that.

Roaming the hallways at night was an art he had perfected for three years, adding the Marauder’s Map and his invisibility cloak just made it easier. He pressed his back against the stone gargoyle when McGonagall’s name floated by in the corner and a few seconds later she passed right by him. He continued his journey, his mind going back to what started this whole thing. After the Second Task, Harry had an affinity for taking baths to ease his stress and what better place than where he had figured out the golden egg’s clue. Just like every other night, Harry made his way to the Prefect’s bathroom. He should’ve double checked his map before going in, but for the past three weeks no one had disturbed his ritual. It wasn’t until he took several steps past the threshold that a wall of sound assaulted his ears. There were loud moans and he swiveled his head to the source. Harry dropped the map and his wand, luckily his cloak stayed on. 

Near the bath on the tiled floor was his best friend, wet and naked with Fleur Delacour equally naked and wet on top of Hermione. Never in his wildest imagination had he ever thought this could happen. He had never thought of Hermione in that way and now all his mind could process was the carnal desire she so blatantly displayed. Hermione desperately writhed and gripped Fleur’s shoulders. Her long moans turned into short and breathy gasps then she screamed Fleur’s name. Harry felt light headed, the steam from the bath was not helping his foggy mind. He stumbled and sat heavily on the bench. When he finally had his senses back, luckily or maybe unluckily, Fleur and Hermione had their clothes back on and were bidding each other good bye, or he interpreted it as such because they were just kissing near the door way. 

Now, Harry reached his destination but no Fleur and Hermione in sight. He looked down at the map, their names were in the same room as him, but he could neither hear nor see the pair. Shuffling towards the back of the stacks, Harry felt like he had crossed a barrier and his hearing came back just like that other night and they seemed to appear right before his eyes. He briefly wondered who had cast the spell to shield sound and sight, both of them were brilliant enough to know such a high-level spell but his musings were cut short by his mind short circuiting again. This time, it was the prim and proper Fleur Delacour moaning under Hermione’s ministrations. Hermione had Fleur half naked and pressed up against the wall, he wasn’t quite sure what she was doing but with what he could see, her arm was moving hard and fast under Fleur’s skirt. His mouth went dry at the escalating noise; Fleur let out a strangled moan and went limp. They were whispering to each other, he was too far to hear what they were saying but the looks in their eyes were plain for him, this was more than lust. Was Hermione in love with Fleur though? That brief thought fled when Hermione raised her hand and started to lick the sticky substance from her fingers. Harry felt his trousers tighten. Well, this was the most arousing sight he had ever seen in his entire life and he was going to etch this scene into his brain for all eternity. But that was changed once more, that will be second hottest scene for him to replay because the first one was definitely replaced by the one happening now. Fleur took Hermione’s hand out of her mouth, she bit and licked the same fingers previously in Hermione’s mouth. 

Harry stumbled at the dizziness from his blood rushing and his foot hit a chair. Fleur looked right at him and he froze. Her eyes narrowed dangerously and he was fairly confident though that he was still invisible. Though that confidence was slightly diminished when Fleur’s eyes turned from blue to red, Harry shuffled backwards. Her eyes were on him the whole time. Harry thanked his lucky stars when Hermione grasped Fleur’s face and kissed her, tearing those scary red eyes from him. He ran out. 

His heart rate returned to normal when he neared the Gryffindor Tower. He would be avoiding Fleur for the remainder of the month and possibly Hermione if Fleur said anything to her. Though his invisibility cloak was infallible, he couldn’t shake the feeling that Fleur actually saw through it, maybe her Veela heritage can breach such magic. This was the last time he was going to spy on his friend and her lover. At least, that’s what he thought, for now.


End file.
